The End in the Beginning
by Renegademelons
Summary: When does the Beginning end? When Naruto has a family with his mother and Sister? When Sasuke still has his brother, When Itachi wasnt the one to betray the clan FIND OUT Mainly NaruSaku Part I of I DONT KNOW HOW MANY... T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is part I of a multi-part story Criticism Please this story is NaruSaku the rest of the story will have many underlying pairings. This is just a PRELUDE to the rest this is basically a prologue for the main story so if you don't read this one you're screwed for the rest of it.**

* * *

_**Last resorts Final wishes**_

**Outskirts of Konoha**

Kushina screamed as a new wave of pain spread through her. Giving birth to a one child was hard enough for her but a SECOND was just excruciating. Kairi her first daughter with Minato, was just 10 years old attending the Ninja Academy at Konoha, was at Hokage tower waiting for her parents to come home. Kushina and Minato had to leave the village since the seal of jinchuuriki weakens in labor. She had red hair like Kushina she kept it to her shoulder blades but she had bright blue eyes like Minato.

"It's ok Kushina-chan almost there. HOW YOU GUYS HOLDING UP!" Minato Namikaze screamed to the four Shinobi who were holding the Kyuubi seal that weakens during childbirth.

"Okay Sir!" the four replied in unison Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, watched over his wife who was just able to relax as the baby came out, little Naruto, just like Minato had spiky blond, Cerulean blue eyes, and to Minato's dismay had six whisker marks three on each one of his cheeks but he was a beautiful child. Minato handed Naruto to the nurse and looked back to Kushina who inhaled deeply. He grasped her hand and put his forehead to hers.

"I _**Gasp**_ love you Minato-kun" Kushina exhaled breathlessly

"Haha Minato, Kushina, Good to see you two." Minato and Kushina's head snapped around faster than a cobra.

"MADARA!" Kushina hissed.

"Tsk tsk Kushina-chan always so disrespectful, now Minato-kun step away from her or…" Madara said happily holding a kunai to the now in his arms Naruto "….your son DIES!"

"NEVER!" Minato screamed back. Kushina put a hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, giving a silent soothing. Minato knew he couldn't concede but Kushina made him with just the look in her eyes, he backed away and looked towards the ground. Madara dropped Naruto, Minato moved faster than lightning throwing his signature three pronged kunai towards the ground beneath Naruto used **Hiraishin no Jutsu **carrying Naruto to the little hut in the woods where he would be safe.

Kushina was floating in a space over a lake Madara standing behind her holding his seal, the Kyuubi slowly exiting her body, her body racked with pain in every part of her body. Finally the Kyuubi was out, he was free finally free. She was panting and Madara was amazed.

"So the Uzumaki longevity is true, for you to survive the extraction…" then a flash of yellow and suddenly she was in the forest Naruto lying in front of her.

"Minato-kun! Naruto!" Kushina cried with joy Minato lied her down on the grass.

"Kushina-chan I can save everyone, I can seal the Kyuubi" Minato said darkly. Kushina's eyes widened when she realized what he wanted to do.

"NO YOU CAN'T! DON'T DO IT MINATO-KUN, THE KYUUBI IS TOO POWERFUL YOU CAN'T SEAL HIM IN YOURSELF YOU'LL DIE!" Kushina screamed with fear for her husband, her love. She started to cry, tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't lose you Minato-kun…." She was sobbing madly now.

"Kushina I will never leave you I love you I'm going to seal the good half of him in Naruto, Naruto can use the Kyuubi he can help the village, he'll be a hero I'll take the other half with me, you need to stay, for Naruto and Kairi's sake….." Minato said holding her, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately, with as much love as he could muster, he pulled away knowing it would be their last. He picked up Kushina who was carrying Naruto and used **Hiraishin** to Hokage tower. He appeared in front of Kairi.

"Daddy!" Kairi screamed as Minato appeared in front of her.

"Kairi, Daddy and Little brother Naruto's got to go right now ok? Be a good ninja and protect mommy" Minato said exasperated. Kairi looked up to Minato.

"But Daddy, why does Naruto have to go?" Kairi asked. Minato looked at Kairi guiltily.

"Naruto has his first mission like you have right now, to protect mommy, now Daddy's got to go I love you Kairi now give me a big hug" Minato said trying to be playful. Kairi looked at her father in disbelief.

"Daddy I'm a big girl now" Kairi said huffing herself up. Minato chuckled. Kairi looked at him.

"Daddy promise you'll come home soon" Kairi asked holding her head on Minato's shoulder. Almost in tears

"Of course, now then…." He picked her up and twirled her around kissing her forehead. Kushina could only cry that this would be the last time this would ever happen. Minato walk up to Kushina still holding Kairi, "This is my last resort Kushina-chan, I love you." With that Minato put Kairi down, picked up Naruto, and left a note to Hiruzen. He turned back to smile at Kushina and Kairi, and in a flash of yellow, he was gone. Kushina broke down in tears and hugged Kairi tightly.

"Don't worry Mommy, Daddy will protect the village and I'll protect you!" Kairi chirped, Kushina nodded and hugged Kairi as she heard the cry of the Kyuubi as he was swallowed by the Shinigami. She knew, Minato was gone, she broke out in silent tears.

**2 Hours later**

They found Naruto by Minato's body, Kushina cradled him knowing he was all that was left of Minato, he was a spitting image of him. Kairi was crying uncontrollably, her red hair a mess, her blue eyes foggy with tears.

"_**Sniffle **_Why Daddy, you promised…." Kairi cried, Kushina looked at her daughter.

"Kairi, hold Naruto for a minute." She handed Naruto to Kairi, she picked Kairi up, with Kairi in her lap and Naruto in Kairi's arms, the broken group cried. Kushina sensed Hiruzen, the Sandaime hokage, walk in.

"Kushina, I'm so sorry…" she looked up to see the old geezer kneeling next to the family with his hand on Kairi's shoulder. "…I read Minato's note, it's his will of sorts." Kushina looked up. "He wants the village to see Naruto as a hero, odds are they won't but I have to tell them, they need to know, all I can do is make it a law they never speak of it. Maybe his generation won't need to know, maybe he'll make friends with them. One can only hope."

Kushina took Naruto and Kairi home to the Namikaze estate, the three walked into Kairi's bedroom. "Mommy can you and Naruto sleep in here please? I miss Daddy" Kairi said still sobbing a little. Kushina looked at her daughter "Of course sweetie." With that the three Namikazes fell asleep with Naruto in between Kairi and Kushina.

_**A Promise of a lifetime, A brother needs his sister…**_

**2 Years later**

"MOMMY, MOMMY I DID IT I GRADUATED" Kairi came to hug her mother right out of the exam room. Her boyfriend staying behind looking at her, Shen a boy same age as Kairi glaring at Naruto, he already had his hitai-ate on, along with his red short sleeved shirt and white pants. They had been dating for a good year and a half. Her little brother Naruto jumping at their mothers side. She had already chosen her ninja outfit like everyone else, she had on black sweatshirt with a hood on it, only the sweatshirt was short sleeved, she had white shorts, her shuriken holster around her left leg and kunai pouch above her back right pocket, and last she had her main fighting kunai in its holster low on her back. She couldn't wait to receive her headband when Kushina kneeled down next to her holding a box in her hands.

"Congratulations Kairi, you'll make an excellent Shinobi like your father, speaking of whom, this was his" Kushina said smiling at her daughter handing her the box. It was wood and had a yellow Konoha symbol on the lid. Kushina opened it revealing a hitai-ate.

"This is Daddy's? But then shouldn't Naruto get it?" Kairi asked hugging her little brother. Her mother smiled at her

"Naruto will take his own, you're a Shinobi now, you can protect Naruto" almost on cue a rock came out of no where and hit Naruto in the head. He fell to the ground crying.

"_**Sob **_Mommy why does everyone hate me _**Sob**_?" Naruto said crying on the floor, both Kushina and Kairi were outraged. Kushina bent down to Naruto as Kairi flipped around, seeing her boyfriend laughing at Naruto with his friends saying stuff like "Stupid demon" and "he should just die for all of us, save us the trouble" his other hand had a second rock in it. In a flash, faster than anyone thought Kairi could move she was next to Shen fuming. She grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the wall behind him she already had a kunai to his neck before he could even blink.

"We are DONE. You ever talk about my brother like that, you ever even touch him, I'LL KILL YOU" Kairi growled in his ear. He was pale with fright, he couldn't even nod his head in the fear of Kairi. She dropped him and went back to hug the blond kid he had just thrown a rock at. She bent down to hug him and said. "It's okay Naruto, I'll protect you, it's a promise of a lifetime"

_**Making new friends, comforting each others sorrows**_

Naruto now 5 years old was walking down the street with his mother he was wearing a white shirt with the symbol of Konoha on the front, and a pair of orange shorts. They stopped to go in a grocery store to buy the usual necessities. As the walked in the store clerk laid eyes on Naruto and screamed at him to get out of the store. Kushina lashed out saying that this was her son, the fourths son. With that the man was stunned, he looked at the boy then look as though he tried to remember the fourth.

"Mommy its ok I'll go to the park and wait." Naruto said tugging his mothers dress, with that he left and heard his mother screaming at the store clerk about how big a jerk his is. Naruto always wondered why the village hated him so much.

He walked down the road towards the park. When he heard a little girl crying in front four boys, "What the hell is with your hair bill-board brow?" the biggest one ask flicking her hair. "Yeah what are you some kind of freak?" another asked. The little girl kept crying, Naruto couldn't take it, "Hey leave her alone!" he called out to them, his hands already balling into fists.

"Hey bill-board brow, you got some punk squirt looking out for ya" the one Naruto assumed was the leader. He pushed the little girl to the ground and as he turned around he felt a fist punch him in the face with such ferocity, he flew at least 3 feet. Tears welled up in his eyes as his lackeys around him were shocked with fear. "LEAVE HER ALONE" he screamed at them. They ran off not daring to look back, he stood there in front of her, she was crying, hugging her knees her face looking down sobbing, her pink hair covering her face, she wore a blue shirt and white pants.

"Are you ok?" A soft delicate voice called out to her. She couldn't reply, she couldn't look up, what if he saw how ugly she was then he would pick on her like everyone else? "I'm not going to hurt you…." His voice kept calling to her, it was so soothing so warming. She decided to look on the form that this angelic sound was coming from. She looked up showing her emerald green eyes, to her dismay, her large forehead, to see a young boy that couldn't be any older than she was. His spiky blond hair and deep cerulean blue eyes he had 3 marks on each of his cheeks that reminded her of whiskers. _He's really cute _All of a sudden his face lights up to finally see hers, "You're really pretty" he said smiling widely. Shock ran through her body as her eyes widened almost instantly, _H-He thinks I'm pretty…_ "What's your name?" he asked still smiling all the while.

"S-Sa-Sakura, Haruno Sakura" She managed to stutter out, she could only stare at him, amazed that he found her pretty. He sat down next to her

"I'm Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, why are you crying?" he looked concerned for her, genuine concern. She looked away, almost crying again right then and there.

"_**Sniffle **_Because I have a huge forehead and ugly pink hair, _**Sniffle**_" she said not daring to look at him as she said it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soothing voice saying "I think your hair is pretty and your forehead is so big that you can kiss it easily." She was shocked to say the least, his caring and comfort touched her in ways no one else's could, she leapt at him wrapping her arms around his neck, crying tears of joy. Naruto shocked by the sudden hug, regained his composure, and returned the sentiment with a huge grin.

Kushina stood on the edge of the park watching, groceries in hand, and a smile on her face. Her fifteen year old daughter Kairi returned from a mission only moments ago stood by her side. Kairi smiled at the sight of her brother making friends _Damn it are you kidding me, he's only 5 and he's having more luck with the opposite sex then I am_.

"Sakura, Sakura where are you sweetie, it's time to go" A women called out, Sakura looked up and reluctantly let go of her first friend Naruto. She looked at him with a look of pleading.

"Will I see you again Naruto?" Sakura said hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Definitely Dattabayo" Naruto replied, Sakura giggled and ran off to her mother waving to Naruto who noticed his own mother and sister waiting for him. He walked over to them, and took his mothers outstretched hand and stood in between Kushina and Kairi.

"Who was that Naruto?" Kushina asked and happy Naruto.

"Yeah squirt, please don't tell us you already have a girlfriend" Kairi asked mockingly. Naruto visibly blushed, but shook his head silently showing they were just friends, but the blush stated bluntly he wished otherwise. The Namikazes walked off in the direction of their home.

_**Friends forever**_

Over the years Naruto and Sakura grew very close and even made other friends, together the two of them made friends with other young ones like Yamanaka Ino, a young platinum blonde girl with a very gossiping personality, Inzuka Kiba, a young boy with brown hair who loved dogs, a certain Nara Shikamaru, black hair that reminded everyone of a pineapple, lazy as he, always saying everything is "troublesome", loving to watch clouds all the while being a genius of sorts , Tenten a weapon loving girl with brown hair tied into two buns. Akimichi Choji a kind caring boy, who was abruptly overweight and got worked up when someone mentioned it. Hyuga's Neji and Hinata, who were cousins of the Hyuga clan, Neji headstrong, and Hinata shy and caring. Rock Lee and Aburame Shino, who had a "Youthful" attitude and the other a love of bugs. Of all they made the best friends with a young Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku the kind and caring leader of the Uchiha police force. His hair black and reminded Naruto of a duck's butt which promptly made Naruto use this as his nickname, black eyes, and a cheery attitude.

Together the group of friends all the same age enrolled in the Ninja academy, over the course of the years they grew closer and closer, but many adults did not like Naruto since they knew he had the Kyuubi inside of him. By the time they were all seven Sasuke's brother's, Itachi, an Anbu of Konoha, best friend, Uchiha Shisui, attacked the clan killing them all, even Sasuke's father, before Itachi could kill him. They were in the hospital for weeks, everyone went to see him.

"Get off me Ino!" said a distressed Sasuke who was being hugged by Ino who had a major crush on him.

"I'm just so glad you're ok Sasuke-Kun" cried Ino still hugging him tightly sucking the breath out of him.

"Looks like you have a fan girl Duckbutt Hahaha" Naruto laughed playfully, Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up Naruto" Sasuke was acting grouchy at them for waking him up but soon after he was back to being cheery.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Oh man Oh man, graduations tomorrow!" exclaimed Naruto as he, Sakura, and Sasuke sat at their usual table during lunch. He was definitely freaking out, he needed to choose his ninja outfit which his sister was NO help on. Sakura could only stare dreamily at Naruto, who she had met when they were five. He really wanted to be a strong ninja, like his father the fourth hokage. The village was definitely not kind to Naruto so he wanted respect, easiest way for him is to be a great ninja.

"Naruto calm down man you're going to break the table if you keep pounding on it" Said Sasuke trying to calm Naruto down. The bell rang and Naruto walked into his classroom seeing Umino Iruka, their sensei. He had taken a liking for Naruto, except when Naruto pranked him, "Okay guys today's your last day before your test so go home and study hard, YES I am giving you the rest of this day off but that means STUDY hard you guys" Iruka said to what was a cheering class to a groaning one. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stepped out of class, Naruto hands on the back of his head, Sakura carrying some book in her arms as always, and Sasuke's hands in his pockets.

"Well I'm going to head home, Itachi's going to help me prepare for the test tomorrow. See ya guys" Sasuke said heading towards the apartment his family shared not wanting to live in the empty Uchiha compound.

"I'm going to head off too Sakura-chan, my mom and sis want me to pick a 'Ninja Outfit' for tomorrow" Naruto said groaning making quotations with his fingers on Ninja outfit. Sakura sadly look down then back up again.

"Well how about we get some ramen at Ichiraku's first?" Sakura asked, Ichiraku's was one of the few people who had actually served Naruto, though no one knew why. Naruto smiled and nodded his head, they left to the ramen bar. Naruto ate impossible five bowls of ramen in the time it took Sakura to finish one, both promptly stuffed Naruto and Sakura parted ways. On his way home Naruto ran into one of his Senseis, Mizuki, who called out.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you?" He asked. Naruto nodded and Mizuki began. "You know how a lot of the village doesn't really like you right?" Naruto was a bit taken a back at his straight forwardness but nodded,

"Thanks Mizuki Sensei that helps a lot…" Naruto answered sarcastically. Seeing his bluntness Mizuki explained.

"There's a scroll in Hokage tower, its huge impossible to miss, inside is a list of jutsu, if you learn them the ENTIRE village will respect you with ease." Naruto looked up.

"Really?" Naruto's lips widen in a huge smile. Mizuki nodded and immediately Naruto headed off towards hokage tower. _Too easy _Mizuki thought. Naruto entered the scroll room at hokage tower and saw almost instantly the large scroll Mizuki was talking about, _Forbidden? Oh well if it makes the village respect me…_

"Naruto?" Naruto spun around to find Sandaime Saratobi Hiruzen standing behind him in his Hokage robes. "What are you doing with that Naruto?"

"Mizuki said if I master this scroll then the village will respect me, ME, isn't that awesome!" and in a flash Naruto ran at Hiruzen sliding in between him and the door and ran off.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen called in his assistant, "get me all the chunin available in the village". Once everyone had heard about this everyone outraged at Naruto's betrayal and called for his death, then Hiruzen called out saying Mizuki was behind it everyone understood and set out to find Naruto. "Iruka wait a minute" Hiruzen called to Naruto's Academy sensei.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Iruka said snapping to attention

"I want you to go tell Kushina and Kairi explain what Naruto has done and why, make sure to explain that it was MIZUKI'S fault, then join the search for Naruto" Hiruzen explained.

"Hai Hokage-sama" stated Iruka and he took off. Kushina nearly passed out and Kairi immediately took off to find her precious little brother. _Naruto what have you done this time_ Kairi thought worriedly.

Iruka had been searching for hours until he finally found him. He appeared in front of a panting Naruto. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!" Iruka screamed, but Naruto only put his left hand behind his head and scratched, grinning.

"Man Iruka-sensei I only learned one Jutsu, Mizuki-sensei said I had to learn them all." Naruto said coyly.

"Naruto no one is supposed to see THAT scroll it's why its called FORBIDDEN, Mizuki lied to you" Iruka said understanding what was going on. Naruto's eyes widened, suddenly they heard laughter as a group of kunai sped at them. Iruka pushed Naruto away taking the blunt of them all himself. _Ugh shit that hurt_. Iruka looked up to see Mizuki with two very large shuriken on his back. Iruka slumped over as Mizuki spoke.

"Hmpf looks like I didn't make it to the party first, Oh well, Naruto give me the scroll" Mizuki said extending his hand, Naruto shook his head saying

"This scroll is forbidden I'm taking it back, the village will respect me" Naruto called out.

"The village? HAH the village HATES you Naruto you wanna know why?" Mizuki said matter-of-factly.

"Mizuki no!" Called Iruka.

"You're the nine-tailed demon fox Naruto the one that attacked the village twelve years ago. That's why we all hate you, you even killed Iruka's parents" Mizuki said sending shock into Naruto. "But since you don't want to give me the scroll I'll just have to take it from you" He started spinning one of the shurikens and threw it at Naruto who only stood there, closing his eyes, preparing for the spinning blade that would end his life knowing the village would be happier without him.

_**Splash**_. A warm sticky substance splattered on Naruto's face. Blood, wait not his blood? Naruto opened his eyes in front of him stood Iruka, arms spread facing him protecting him.

"W-why? Why Iruka sensei?" whispered Naruto.

"Because Naruto you're my student, your not the demon that's been trapped inside of you, YOU are Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, son of the fourth, hero who took on the Kyuubi to save us all." Iruka said panting. Naruto could only look up to his teacher, while Mizuki laughed.

'You should have stayed down Iruka, now you die too!" Mizuki exclaimed preparing another shuriken when out of no where Naruto collided with Mizuki knocking the wind out of him, standing firm on the ground scroll standing at his side hand resting on it.

"You touch Iruka sensei…" He started calmly "….and I'll KILL YOU" His voice filled with rage towards Mizuki who only laughed.

"You? Kill me? Hah yeah right I could kill you with one punch" Mizuki laughed, while Naruto only grinned crossing two of his fingers on his right hand with two on his left in front of him he called out

"**TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" a thousand puffs of smoke obscured Iruka's vision, when it cleared there were a thousand Naruto's surrounding the clearing. _They're real flesh and blood not just illusions amazing that's a high class jutsu_. Mizuki stood stunned, he fell to the ground as the original Naruto called out "What happened to killing me with one punch?" he said tauntingly, another clone said "Alright our turn" they lunged forward as Mizuki screamed.

Another puff of smoke left Mizuki on the ground beaten, Iruka shocked, and Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Maybe I went a little overboard haha" grinning Iruka took Naruto back to the village as Hiruzen stood grinning waiting for them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUR SISTER'S BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE?" screamed Kushina at her son who only grinned and hugged his mom. Kairi and Iruka sweat dropped _Man if this is who raised Naruto no wonder he's so hyper _thought Iruka. _Oh god mom relax at least he's ok, Iruka looks like he's afraid of you, you're embarrassing us_ though Kairi.

* * *

They next day Sakura sat next to Sasuke waiting for Naruto, looking at his empty seat in class.

"Sakura don't look so worried, he's probably just sleeping in" said Sasuke seeing the worry on one of his best friend's faces. Sakura nodded _Where are you Naruto-kun_? With that the door opened as someone stepped in the room, Sakura looked at the person. There she saw him, spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, but something was different, then she looked at what he was wearing. A white hooded jacket, with short sleeves just like his sisters only his had a zipper down the front, and a dark blue strip from his collar that ran the length down his shoulder to the end of his short sleeve, with a black undershirt. He wore black pants to go with his jacket, shuriken holster on his right leg, he had on a black and red half-finger gloves. To her, he looked hot, like absolutely smoking, her mouth gaped open, which Sasuke prompted to raise with his hand to close it once she started drooling. He walked up to his seat, with half the girls staring at him, sat down next to Sakura, who was still staring and blushing madly. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey Sakura-chan ready for the test today?" his voice made her melt.

"Okay class today is your final exam, I'll call each of you up one at a time to the next room where three of us will judge you, and you need to pass three out of four tests to graduate. Then we will elect the genin of the year from the graduating students. Now then let us begin, first up Aburame Shino" Iruka led Shino to the next room, one by one students left and came back most came back with Hitai-ate, some didn't looking sulky soon Sakura was called forward. She walked into the room to see Iruka-sensei, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo the last two she recognized from the village gates, and Namikaze Kairi, Naruto's sister _wait why is Kairi here there are only supposed to be three proctors for our test_. Seeing the confusion at Kairi's presence she took the liberty to explain.

"I'm just here to watch Naruto and his friends kick some ass" Kairi said grinning. Iruka sweat dropped.

"Kairi-Chan it's a test not a battle…" Iruka said calling to Kairi. Sakura thought about what Iruka just said _Kairi-chan? Does Iruka like Naruto's older sister?_ Kairi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Iruka-kun" Kairi said. Sakura's eyes when wide and jaw dropped, her stance lowered as she pointed to them in shock. "Well don't tell my brother Sakura hahaha" laughing at Sakura's stunned face.

"Alright let's begin the test first you must….." Iruka began, Sakura was to throw off the genjutsu which was holding her, which she did easily, perform a low level illusion** Bunshin**, fight a Bunshin of Kairi to Iruka's dismay, and hit 4 out of 5 targets with any weapon or ranged jutsu. She passed all but hitting the targets, they said she passed and Sakura jumped with joy. They handed her her Hitai-ate and she gleefully used it to hole up her hair which she left short since she was little. Her red knee length dress with white edges flowing around her as she left into the waiting room with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey Sakura you passed congratulations!" Sasuke exclaimed as Naruto gave her a hug making her blush.

"Good job Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. Then the sat down to talk, knowing Sakura couldn't talk about the exam, she told them who the proctors were. Naruto was shocked to hear his sister's name, then Sasuke was called and Naruto and Sakura sat waiting for him.

"Naruto want to go get something to eat after this, you me and Sasuke?" she asked wanting it to just be the two of them, but Naruto and Sasuke were like brothers. He nodded his head wondering when 'Duckbutt' would get back, as if psychically Sasuke returned at that moment wearing his Hitai-ate.

"Congrats Duckbutt!" Naruto called to his surrogate brother, Sakura smiled and hugged Sasuke. For some reason Naruto's name wasn't called yet her was a Namikaze he should have gone before Sasuke. Then after EVERYONE had gone, Naruto was called.

"Namikaze Naruto" called Iruka. Naruto jumped up, "FINALLY!" he called out and left, Sakura giggled _good luck Naruto-kun._

After what seemed to be hours they heard a loud explosion from the next room as the room shook. Sasuke and Sakura jumped up and called out "NARUTO!" they ran to the door and to the next room to find a wide eyed proctor table and a huge crater in the ground where Sakura remember used to be where the dummies stood. "What happened?" called Sasuke, Kairi was first to reply.

"H-he-HE USED NATURE MANIPULATION! THAT'S A JONIN LEVEL JUTSU!" she exclaimed. Sakura stood amazed, Nature manipulation, the elemental affinity every ninja's chakra manifested.

"What element?" Sasuke asked.

"Wind" Naruto answered for his sister. Sakura stared at Naruto, he was so good, she wondered why the village was so mean to him. Kairi walked up to her little brother held out his headband which he took smiling, he stood almost a head shorter than her, but she gave him a huge hug, which he returned. They all left to the main room where the explosion was explained by Iruka sensei to be a high class jutsu Naruto performed to which many of his fan girls in the room exclaimed and all started for Naruto when Iruka told them to calm down knowing full well when he dismissed the class they would all rush in on him anyways. He explained they all needed to be back here tomorrow to get in their teams. Sasuke gave a note to Sakura which read. "Better make a move fast Sakura before a fan girl gets him, don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." Sakura's whole face reddened with embarrassment, and Sasuke only grinned. Iruka dismissed the class and faster than he could see Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and rushed out the door towards Ichiraku's, to no surprise all the fan girls follow Sasuke knowing what was going to happen left using the window as Naruto and Sakura ran left towards the ramen bar, Sasuke stayed. Pointing his finger to the right, as the fan girls ran out he said "that way" directing them in the wrong direction he took off as soon as they were out of sight, running from Ino and his own fan girls

Naruto and Sakura kept running, they made it to an alley way where Sakura pushed him up against the wall and peeked out of the alley way to see if it was clear seeing it was she looked back to Naruto who was blushing wildly. She walked back to him and hugged him.

"You're amazing Naruto" she said holding him tightly.

"We should get going my mom and Duckbutt's going to be waiting" Naruto said Sakura frowned knowing he was right but wanting to stay there. He dragged her behind him like she did and began walking to meet Sasuke for their celebration dinner from graduating the academy. The arrived to find Sasuke grinning at them,

* * *

**20 minutes later **

"…..so for the target test I used a windmill shuriken, which my proctors wondered, where I had pulled it from…." Sasuke started as Kairi stepped in to finish "…And I said he had it hidden up his ass which is why he's sweating so much HAHA YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS" Kairi and Naruto howled with laughter, Kushina and Sasuke sweat dropped, Sakura grinned at Naruto

"I'm going to go and see Iruka-sensei about something" he said.

"I need to go see my mother" Sakura said blushing wanting to get away from Naruto before she did anything stupid. Kushina, Kairi, and Sasuke saw clearly through this, nodding their heads grinning.

"NOW NARUTO I DON'T WANT ANY GRANDCHILDREN YET!" Kushina called out to them, Sasuke and Kairi laughing. The two left blushing and headed their separate ways.

Naruto headed back to the Academy with two instant ramen cups, as he entered the door hey saw on the wall was a picture of him and everyone else posing which ever way they wanted to, all wearing their hitai-ates. He entered Iruka's class, he was sitting at his desk furrowing over paperwork.

"Hey Iruka sensei, I brought ramen" Naruto said startling Iruka, who looked up and smiled. Taking his cup he pulled out chopsticks and started eating.

"Geez Naruto even after you graduate I still have a lot of paperwork concerning you" Iruka said clearly annoyed but in a fun sarcastic tone.

"Well what can I say I'm the world's most troublesome ninja" Naruto happily replied using Shikamaru's normal catch phrase. They ate laughing over the crazy albeit stupid pranks Naruto's pulled over the years. Iruka congratulating Naruto once again before Naruto decided to head home, knowing the challenges he faced as a ninja from now on.

Naruto leapt to the nearest rooftop towards the Namikaze compound, as he entered he found his sister and his mother around the kitchen counter talking. When the noticed he was there Kairi spun around.

"Hey squirt check out what Sasuke dropped off today Haha Dattebane" Kairi said using the catch phrase she had inherited from Kushina holding up a picture of Naruto and Sakura sitting next to each other blushing in the park.

"Kairi leave you little brother alone, so Naruto can I be expecting any grandchildren anytime in the next few months" Kushina said looking about to burst from a fit to laughter as Naruto's eyes widened. "Relax Naruto we're just playing, anyways sit Kairi's got a gift for you." Naruto glared at Kairi who only smiled knowing she would never let him live this down. He walked over to her, and she gave him a hug,

"Congrats on graduating the Academy Squirt" Kairi said handing him a box about ten inches long. He just stared at it thinking deeply, though his thoughts were interrupted by his sister's "Well what are you waiting for Squirt open it" inside he found sitting on a velvet cloth was a Kunai not just any Kunai though, it had symbols on the on side of the blade near the edge. He recognized it, _Dad's jutsu?_

"Sis? Why's it have Dad's jutsu on it?" Naruto asked questioningly looking at his sister.

"Because I'm going to teach it to you" Shock hit Naruto like a brick wall, _learn the __**Hiraishin**__? OH HELL YES. _

"Let's go right now" he called out happily, Kairi laughed

"Alright but look at what else is in the box, then meet me in the back yard" Kairi said heading out the back, Naruto looked back at the box, above where the Kunai was resting he say it, two armor plates that would replace the once on his glove, one had the symbol of Konoha on it, the other, the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, a red swirl with flames dancing around the sides. He replaced them onto his gloves made a fist and then headed outside to learn the **Hiraishin**.

Kairi could only look at the crazed sight before her, almost five hundred Narutos throwing kunai and then teleporting to them in a yellow flash. Only three hours and he already mastered **body flicker** and almost mastered** Hiraishin**, simply couldn't keep up with her little brother. _The hell is this since when can he make shadow clones, wait a minute SINCE WHEN CAN HE MASS PRODUCE THEM! WHAT THE HELL HE'LL BE BETTER THAN ME OR DAD BY THE TIME HE'S SIXTEEN AT THIS RATE DATTEBANE._

"Hey Kairi, Naruto come inside everyone's here" Kushina called out to her children. All of Naruto's friends re-dubbed the Rookie 9 stood together in the Namikaze main house, waiting for Naruto to come inside. Most of their parents were here with them, knowing Naruto since he was little they wondered how anyone could see him as the demon that resided in him. Choza Akimichi called Naruto over as he walked in.

"So my boy congratulations on your graduation, you can come over anytime we Akimichis know how to make a superb seven course meal. At the sound of 7 course meal Naruto was jumping.

"Oh man that would be great can we all come?" Naruto asked concerned that he was getting special treatment.

"Of course you kids can come" Choza said grinning in a fashion similar to Choji's. Everyone had a great time laughing at mostly the jokes that Kairi and Sasuke threw at each other or Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto woke the next morning noticing how his alarm clock said he was going to be late for the team selections. "SHIT, I'm going to be late, oh man oh man, where's my head band, my jacket?" Naruto said panicking after losing his stuff. Finally after five minutes he was dressed and ready for the day….but he was still late, he took off down the stairs, rushing by his mother and sister who were eating breakfast. Kissing his mother on the cheek "!" Naruto said faster than a machine he grabbed a piece of Kairi's bacon and toast, hearing his mother "NARUTO GET BACK HERE AND EAT BREAKFAST" which almost coincided with Kairi's "HEY THAT'S MY FOOD TWERP!" Naruto could only run fast enough he wouldn't make it in time for the bell. _Wait a minute __**BODY FLICKER**_. With that in mind he appeared almost instantly in his seat.

"NARUTO" Sakura screamed scared half to death by the literal sudden appearance of the blond. Sasuke only looked at him rolling his eyes at his tardiness.

"SORRY I SLEPT IN" Naruto tried to calm a screaming Sakura.

"BAKA YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU ARE-" Naruto was saved from Sakura's rant as Iruka stepped in the classroom. "Alright class today I'll assign your teams starting with team 7, Uchiha Sasuke-" Sasuke looked up hoping he would get strong teammates. "Namikaze Naruto-" with that Naruto and almost every fan girl of the two boys looked up, Naruto hoping Sakura was on his team, Sasuke not wanting any other fan girl on the team. "Haruno Sakura." Iruka called out the last name and the three genin of team seven cheered, while as several girls were groaning sending dirty looks at Sakura. "Team 8, Inzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata." Kiba grinned widely, everyone knew of his crush on Hinata…..except Hinata, and everyone know of her crush on Naruto….except Naruto. "Team 10, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino" Choji and Shikamaru smiled, the two best friends on the same team until… "WHY AM I ON THE TEAM WITH THE LAZY ASS AND THE FATASS" screamed Ino "WHY CAN'T I BE WITH SASUKE-KUN" she verbally called out. "I CHOSE THE TEAMS SO FORGET IT INO!" Iruka said clearly getting annoyed. "You will all wait here until your respective Senseis arrive."

One by one the teams were being called out by their Senseis, first was Kiba's team which was led out by a beautiful Kunoichi with red eyes and wore to Naruto looked like bandages with a single red sleeve, and high heels. Next came a man who looked in his 30's, he was smoking and had a handkerchief with a black circle and a red symbol on it. A whole two ours later Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were still waiting for their sensei.

"Where is he!" Naruto screamed seriously getting annoyed at his lateness. "Naruto calm down" called Sasuke, "He'll get he-" at that moment a man with white hair a mask, and a headband covering one eye stepped in. "Yo" he says closing his one visible eye at them. With that all of team 7 visibly, burst. "YOU COME THREE HOURS LATE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'YO'!" _this group is…..nuts_ is all the white haired ninja could think.

He took them up to the roof where he sat them all down "Alright Kiddies…" the white haired jonin began as Sasuke thought_ Kiddies? What is he some kind of pedo?_ "I want you to start by giving me your Names, likes, dislikes, and dreams"…..

**3 months later**

Naruto and the group just walked out of the hospital.

"Congratulations you completed your first C ranked mission" Kakashi the white haired jonin said. They were to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves when then faced off with an S class swordsman who had a change of heart when his friend was killed. That supposed C class mission turned out to be an A class so the group got their first A class completed.

Sasuke spoke up "Kakashi sensei can you REALLY say that was a C class mission going up against chunin level ninja and an S class missing Nin?"

"No I guess not…" Kakashi said immediately being hugged by his girlfriend, a strange woman who wore a trench coat over a fishnet undershirt, red shorts and had purple hair. She also loved snakes, so naturally Naruto has to call her Snake Princess, much to her distaste.

"We need to train harder and faster!" Naruto called out to the group, looking up to his father's statues head, raising his hand,

"I will be great, just watch me Dad" Naruto declared. And train he did over the next two years the group faced many hardships, they faced the power of evil when a man named Orochimaru came for Sasuke only to realize Sasuke was too strong and the snake man was defeated by the group. Though he escaped to go on to kill the third hokage, the village pulled through. They gained a fifth hokage, Tsunade, an old woman who disguised herself as a young one. Naruto gained her affection by doing the impossible, save her from herself, she regained the confidence needed to overcome her fears. He saved princesses of the snow, rescued a desert waste land and gave it life, saved a crescent moon island from a brutal take over, met a young Konohamaru, and even saved the village from an invasion by the Village of the sound, making new friends like the Sand. He met Jiraiya, a perverted old hermit hell bent on making perverted novels. Naruto leaves to train with him for two and a half years to prepare for coming battles, but then again….that's a story for another time

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WOOT….anyways finishing up for school finals are coming up please R&R I'll get working on part II ! Next time…_To greet a New Dawn_**


	2. Chapter 2 Announcing Part II

**Alright Guys Part II is up there I'm naming the story the Namikaze Chronicles. God only knows how long it could end up. Shout outs to ****PonchoPanda **** And Dbzgtfan2004 for giving me reviews and for having awesome names**


	3. Chapter 3 Part II Sneak Peak

**And now for a sneak peak at part II To Greet a New Dawn**

**

* * *

**

_**To Greet a New Dawn**_

_**Chapter 1: **__**You Haven't Changed…**_

"Sakura! Sweetie! Wake up you're going to be late for work!" Barely any of this was audible to Sakura as she was still lost in the dream she was having.

**Dreamscape**

"_Welcome home Naruto" A very pleasantly minded Sakura said wrapping her arms around his neck, he had gotten much taller than her, his blond hair grown out his blue eyes had gotten even deeper then before. He wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Thanks Sakura, I missed you the most of everyone, your forehead still makes me want to kiss it" Naruto said brushing away some of her hair with his finger._

"_Then why don't you?" I asked hoping he would._

"_Because I can just do this…" He brought his lips to hers, her eyes widened before slowly she brought them to a close and….._

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" A loud voice from a certain Duckbutt haired boy came flying at her. Sakura became stiff as wood sitting, she turned her head slowly, her body not moving an inch…..

"…Duckass.." She said monotone, as Sasuke fumed.

"OI SAKURA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT….!"

"Huh? SASUKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she screamed since she was wearing a particularly thin shirt and very short shorts.

* * *

**Alright guys its out there watch out for To Greet a New Dawn**


End file.
